


Moving In?

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Вернувшись домой, Алек застает Магнуса с клиентами в опасной ситуации.Магнус размышляет над случившимся.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 18





	Moving In?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving In?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412166) by [MPuddi9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPuddi9/pseuds/MPuddi9). 



Едва Алек открывает двери лофта, звук ударяет в него подобно взрывной волне. Оглушающий, ужасающий. Заставляющий подниматься дыбом волосы на затылке. Алек зовет Магнуса, но ему даже собственного голоса не слышно.

Он достает клинок и, собравшись с духом, шагает вперед.  
Представшая перед ним картина заставляет опустить оружие и убрать обратно в набедренную кобуру.

Здесь люди, скорее всего семья, судя по одинаковой рыжей шевелюре.  
Мужчина обнимает за плечи рыдающую уткнувшись себе в ладони жену. Чуть левее мальчик лет одиннадцати, защищаясь от этого жуткого звука, зажимает уши руками. Кожа у всех бледная, но и близко не такая, как у сидящей по-турецки на круглом ковре девушки. Ее кожа почти серая, отчего рыжие волосы кажутся еще ярче. Глаза красные и опухшие от слез, широко распахнутый в форме «О» рот испускает непрекращающийся леденящий душу вой.

— Магнус?! — снова зовет Алек, но его вторая половинка продолжает стоять на коленях, вытянув руки и одну за другой посылая волны магии девушке в грудь.  
Никто не заметил его появления, все слишком сосредоточены на ребенке.

Сердце Алека бухает в груди, пока он наблюдает, как руки Магнуса понемногу опускаются. Кажется, они дрожат от усилия, с которым он вливает в девушку светящуюся белым магию.

Прямо у него на глазах, будто в замедленном кино, Магнус, выдохшийся и обессиленный, тяжело оседает на бок.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — кричит женщина, и Алек теперь может ее слышать, потому что вопль девушки становится чуть тише. — Мистер Бейн, пожалуйста, помогите нашей девочке. Арибель!

— Я… не могу, — Магнус тяжело дышит. — Слишком…

Не думая ни секунды, Алек оказывается на коленях возле любимого и берет его за руку. Магнус поднимает на него испуганный взгляд, все это время он не осознавал его присутствия.

— Вот, — говорит Алек торопливо, переплетая свои длинные пальцы с облаченными в кольца пальцами левой руки Магнуса. — Используй мою силу. Бери.

Магнус какое-то время смотрит ему в глаза, взгляд полон эмоций, и Алек ободряюще поглаживает его по спине.

Магнус чуть заметно кивает, тело Алека дергает вперед, когда поток силы и энергии начинает покидать его. Магнус выпрямляется, посылая большую порцию магии в Арибель.

Девушка снова принимается выть, но в этот раз выглядит скорее злой, чем подавленной. Глаза бешено вращаются и вскоре становятся черными. Магнус читает заклинание на незнакомом языке, Алека трясет, силы нефилима истончаются и угасают, тело начинает слабеть.

Неожиданно голова девушки запрокидывается, изо рта и носа вырывается черное облако дыма.

Девушка падает вперед, мать подбегает к ней. Магнус заваливается на спину, и Алек вновь тянется за клинком. Разрубает им дым, тот вспыхивает красным и исчезает.

У Алека жутко кружится голова, он приземляется на пол рядом с Магнусом.

— Что это была за чертовщина? — задыхаясь, спрашивает он. Муж обнимает жену и умолкнувшую дочь. Мальчик, кажется, в шоке.

— Банши, — так же тяжело дыша, отвечает Магнус. — Ты в порядке? — вытянув руку, он хватает Алека за плечо.

— Ага. Голова немного кружится. А ты?

Магнус кивает.  
— Выжат досуха.

— Мистер Бейн. Мистер Бейн. Спасибо вам. Спасибо! — восклицает мужчина с сильным ирландским акцентом. — Вы вернули нам нашу девочку.

Магнус все еще тяжело дышит.  
— Не я, благодарите Александра Лайтвуда, — он поворачивается к Алеку, тот пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но чувствует себя странно. Магнус расплывается у него перед глазами.

— Александр? — Магнус звучит взволнованно. — Твой нос.

Алек касается носа, и пальцы окрашиваются алым. О. У него кровь.

Магнус подползает к нему и протягивает руку, с кончиков пальцев срывается скудный пучок голубых искр и растворяется в воздухе.

Магнус матерится.  
— У меня ничего не осталось, — раздраженно признается он.

— Все нормально. Я в порядке, — настаивает Алек, вытирая нос рукавом куртки. — Возьму стило.

Магнус поднимается, выглядит расстроенным.  
— Пожалуйста, уходите, — говорит он семье, что тоже уже встала на ноги.

— Мистер Бейн? — растерянно произносит мужчина. — Но…

Магнус недовольно машет рукой.  
— Прошу, идите. У меня появились неотложные дела.

— Но ваше вознаграждение? — продолжает мужчина, не двигаясь с места. — Мы вам даже не…

— Вон! — срывается Магнус, дергая мужчину за руку в сторону выхода.

— Нам сказали, вы единственный, кому хватит сил ее вылечить, — с чувством произносит мать. — Спасибо. Я верила.

— Верила, — Магнус закатывает глаза, продолжая подталкивать их к выходу. — Я же сказал вам, что это практически невозможно.

— Но мы же не заплатили…

Магнус открывает дверь.  
— Я свяжусь с вами завтра.

Немного ошарашенная семья выходит в коридор, и Магнус захлопывает перед ними дверь.

В мгновение ока он оказывается подле Алека, помогает ему подняться.  
— Не торопись, — говорит он, когда Алек выпрямляется.

— Магнус, я в порядке. В порядке, — уверяет тот, пока Магнус подталкивает его к дивану. — Что с тобой такое? Выставил за дверь эту несчастную семью…

Магнус толкает его на диван и хватает бумажные салфетки, они справятся с кровотечением лучше рукава куртки. Затем бросается к экипировке Алека, вытаскивает стило и вкладывает его ему в руку.

Алек рисует иратце, кровь тут же останавливается. Магнус вытирает с его щеки размазавшиеся следы.

— Лучше? — спрашивает он, обнимая его лицо ладонями.

— Да, — Алек льнет к прикосновению.

— Прости меня, милый.

— За что? — спрашивает Алек, снова обхватив его за руку, сжимает ее.

— За это! Боже, я ранил тебя, Александр, взял слишком много.

— Магнус, прекрати. Ты спас ту девушку, помог ее семье. Это невероятно.

— Но я забрал у тебя слишком много, ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не причинил тебе вре…

— Магнус! — перебивает его Алек. — Я знаю! И ты не причинил мне вреда. Клянусь. Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся так, иди сюда.

Алек усаживает Магнуса рядом на диван и притягивает к себе ближе. Магнус приваливается к его плечу, Алек целует его в висок.

— Ты в порядке? Хочешь поговорить об этом? — предлагает Алек.

Магнус вздыхает.  
— Просто устал, — он сильнее прижимается к Алеку, и тот улыбается. — Именно это я и не хотел, чтобы случилось с тобой когда-нибудь, Александр, чтобы моя магия тебя ранила, я ранил.

— Ты не ранил, — шепчет Алек. — Я знаю, ты никогда не причинишь мне вред.

— Я бы никогда себя не простил, если бы что-то случилось, — тихо признается Магнус.

— Замолчи, — просит Алек, и они сидят в тишине какое-то время.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу банши, — задумчиво выдает он некоторое время спустя.

— Да, редкое явление. Мерзкие твари. Никогда прежде не видел одержимого этим проклятьем ребенка.

— Прям мороз по коже, — говорит Алек, передергиваясь. Магнус утыкается носом ему в шею.

— Так я отпугнул тебя? — спрашивает он.

— От чего? — дразнит Алек.

— От переезда, — тычет Алека в ногу Магнус.

— Хмм, — тянет Алек задумчиво. — Думаю, понадобится слишком много усилий, чтобы вернуть все мои шмотки и лук со стрелами обратно в Институт, так что лучше просто останусь здесь.

— Ту кружку ты тоже сюда принес, — добавляет Магнус.

— О, да, и кружку, верно. Слишком напряжно. Пожалуй, останусь.

— Ты смог выжить за те два дня, что прожил здесь официально. Что такое банши для друзей?

Алек чуть отстраняется, и Магнус поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Друзей? — лыбится Алек. — _Друзей?_

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, — закатывает глаза на его возмущение Магнус.

— Полагаю, что нет, _друг_ , — нахально заявляет Алек.

— Лучший друг? — дразнит Магнус. — Соулмейт?

— Хм… на Джейса похоже.

Магнус пихает его локтем в ребра.

— Любовь всей моей жизни? — говорит Магнус, когда Алек заканчивает смеяться.

— Это мне нравится, — соглашается Алек, вновь переплетая вместе их пальцы и рассеянно поигрывая кольцом на безымянном пальце Магнуса.

— Мне тоже, — соглашается Магнус и, подняв их сцепленные ладони, целует руку Алека. — Мне тоже.


End file.
